


One Simple, Stolen Moment

by Wonderland_Awaits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, General snarkiness, Incest, M/M, it's blackcest fic what do you want from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Awaits/pseuds/Wonderland_Awaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Regulus meet at the quidditch pitch for some one-on-one time. Fluff. Blackcest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple, Stolen Moment

Cold as the night was, Regulus made his way out to the quidditch pitch just as the clock started to toll the eleventh hour. He sneaked through the doors of the entrance hall and down the sloping lawns to the sports arena that he knew so well.

Waiting for him in the middle of that pitch that he loved so much was another thing that he loved with equal fervor. His older brother, Sirius.

Trying to hide his excitement at this quiet, stolen moment he could find with his brother, he strode toward Sirius (although if anyone else had seen it, they may have called his "stride" a run or a flat-out sprint). When he reached just a foot away, Sirius turned around and caught Regulus as he made to pounce.

"Someone's a bit eager to see me, aren't they?" Sirius chuckled as he kissed Reg gently on the forehead.

"No…of course not. Just out here in the middle of the night for no reason at all. Prat," Reg retorted as he leaned into Siri's body.

Sirius, happy for the affection, lets his arms drop to Reg's waist and holds the younger boy closer. They ended up sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around one another. They stay like that, simply holding one another and talking of their most recent adventures and trading jokes at the extent of one another for a great deal of time when Regulus began to shiver.

"Oh…we should get back. We've been out here for—" Sirius began looking at his watch, "an hour and a half! Come on, kid. Can't have you turning into a popsicle."

"But…we never get to spend time together, just the two of us," Reg practically whines, burying his face in Siri's shoulder again.

"I know, Reggie. But we'll do this more often when it gets warmer. And until then, we'll find ways. I promise. Come on now, up with you." Sirius stood and pulled Reg up with him. "Back to the real world we go!"

Reg followed Sirius, grudgingly, knowing that they really did need to be getting back. But missing the contact with his brother, Reg gingerly reached out and grabbed Sirius's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sirius simply smiled and continued walking alongside Regulus.

They walked in silence back to the doors of the entrance hall and as Reg moved to push the doors open, Sirius stopped and pulled him close.

"I love you. I just realized I hadn't told you yet tonight," the older black brother said with his winning smile that had all the girls of Hogwarts sighing with longing.

"Yeah, well…I love you too." Regulus looked down to hide the blush staining his cheeks. As if he knew his brother was laughing at him internally, he leaned up and kissed Sirius as if he were trying to shut him up.

Sirius, slightly stunned, simply stood there and finally when he melded into the kiss, Regulus abruptly pulled away and bounded off in the direction of the dungeons, tossing a "Goodnight dear brother!" over his shoulder.

Sirius simply shook his head and muttered "Goodnight, Reg" under his breath. He then heard the sounds of else stirring in the castle and stealthily began the climb up to Gryffindor tower.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote something like two years ago.  
> Originally posted on ff.net. Hope you like it :)


End file.
